Blazing Blood
by One-Winged Angel of Death
Summary: The final battle ended with the death of both his best friend and himself. However that end was only the beginning of a new life for Naruto as he's gifted a second chance in a world completely unlike his old one with life unlike anything he could ever imagine. Born as the twin brother of Riser Phenex, he's back with a new world to explore and new friend by his side. NarutoxHarem


I bet none of you were expecting this now were you? Well yes this is a new new fic that I had on my mind and to be honest was stopping me from focusing on other things so I wrote it and I liked it and figured that I might as well share it with everyone. Naturally it's a harem but that's still in the wood works. Two that are 100% in are Sona and Rias and while I will likely be reusing some girls from my other story Black Winged Hero I plan on using a few different ones instead and possible making it smaller but maybe a bit lewder which is something that I lacked in my other story. Unlike Black Winged Hero Naruto will be a devil in this one.

As for his peerage I was thinking of a few from both DxD and outside sources but he WILL have one.

Now without further ado

* * *

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

Those were the last two words Naruto heard before his life ended at the Valley of the End. Both Sasuke and himself had died together at the Valley of the End after they defeated Kaguya. Their battle had shook the world as their powers clashed against one another. In the end both found themselves in the jaws of death.

In their last few moments of life Sasuke conceded the fight to Naruto. Naruto had expected the end. To finally join his mother, father, and god-father in the afterlife, but both he and Sasuke were met with a choice. Hagoromo Otsutsuki offered them the chance to be reborn in a new world unlike their old one that would need help in the future.

It was a hard choice for them to make. Sasuke had chosen to pass on to the afterlife to be with his family once again. He had come to terms with his life and accepted death. The blond however accepted the Sage's offer to be reborn. He wasn't ready to die yet. There was so much to life he hadn't seen yet and he wasn't going to ignore people in danger.

"Dobe." Sasuke said walking up to his best friend. "Good luck wherever you end up." The Uchiha said smirking at the man who had bested him in battle. Turning to the Sage of Six Paths Sasuke gave the spirit a firm look, "I want you to transfer all my chakra into Naruto to that Indra will never be reincarnated again. Me and my past incarnations have caused so much pain to the world. I don't want to see what would happen if we are reincarnated without an Asura." Sasuke said thinking about what would happen in the future.

Hagoromo couldn't help but agree with Sasuke. If Naruto left, then so would Asura's chakra while Indra's would go back into the world. "Will you accept that Naruto-kun?" Hagoromo asked the blond who nodded.

"Yeah." Naruto answered giving Sasuke a grateful look.

"Then let's get to work."

19 years later

Naruto yawned as he walked down the halls of a castle. When the Sage of Six Paths said he would be reborn into a new world he didn't really think that he would be literally reborn. He was born into a family known the Phenex Clan. He was shocked to learn that he was no longer a human but rather what this world called a devil. His family was one of the 72 pillars of the devils and as such he his youth was nothing like his old one. He had parents, brothers, a sister, and everything he could ask for at his fingertips.

Physically, Naruto looked the around the same as when he died with the exception of his eyes. His left eye had changed into a Rinnegan just like the one Sasuke had during the war while his right eye was just a slightly darker shade of blue. His clothing had changed significantly however. Instead of jumpsuit he now he wore an orange dress shirt and a black pair of dress pants.

"Lord Naruto it's time for your brother's wedding." One of the maids said walking up to him. The blond sighed at the mention of his brother. When Naruto was born into this world he was not alone. Along with him was his brother Riser Phenex who was born a few moments before him. To say his relationship with his brother was strained was an understatement. In his eyes Riser was a selfish pervert. Recently he had defeated his fiance's peerage preventing her from breaking their arranged marriage.

He felt bad for the poor girl. It was obvious that she didn't want to marry his brother yet none of that mattered to Riser. He had gotten to know the girl over the years and while she was a bit bratty she was a good person. She was someone who cared for her loved ones including her peerage. She was one of his closest childhood friends growing up in the Underworld along with Sona Sitri who he eventually became engaged to. Unlike his brother and Rias however the two had a positive relationship.

"Yeah yeah I'm going." Naruto said before teleporting away.

Arriving at the marriage ceremony he saw several high class devils mingling with one another. At the altar was his brother waiting for his bride. 'Well let's get this over with.' the blond thought as he walked up to his brother. "Well it seems I made it on time brother." Naruto said to Riser who gave his twin a smirk.

"We started twenty minutes ago."Riser said to his fellow Phenex. "Now get out of the way." He said with a lustful look as Rias was escorted into the room by her father. Looking back at the redhead Naruto frowned. Naruto could clearly see why his brother wanted to marry her. She had beautiful long red hair and blue-green eyes. Being perfectly honest she had a figure that most woman would kill for with a bust that nearly rivaled Tsunade's own. But the somber look on her face made it all nulled. The look of utter hopelessness made his heart ache.

Looking to where to where Rias's family was he saw a silver haired maid walk up next to a male redhead. 'What are you up to Sirzechs?' Naruto asked internally before turning back to the Rias who was nearing the altar. Rias looked up at him with a pleading look.

"Come on the faster we get this done the faster I can have my prize." Riser said undressing Rias with his eyes. Rias glared at her fiance but continued to walk forward. Naruto bit his lip as he tried to figure out what he could do. The feeling of dread was drowning him. While he no longer had Kurama within him he could still feel negative emotions. She wasn't the only one however. Rias' family was also giving off a dark feeling along with Sona Sitri who was sitting in the audience. The two met eyes for a moment. Sona was an attractive girl with a violet eyes and slim figure coupled with black hair styled into a bob cut. Compared to Rias who many would see as the sexier of the two, Sona in his eyes was cuter.

'Do it' She mouthed to him knowing what he was thinking of doing and giving her fiance her support.

'Damn it Sona.' Naruto thought to himself but couldn't help but give her a grateful smile as he steeled himself as he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"Enough!/ Stop!" Naruto and a brown haired boy yelled as he barged into the wedding room. Everyone was shocked by the two outbursts. His family was staring at him with questioning look while Sirzechs looked rather serious for once. He felt a bit awkward with all the gazes pointed at his direction. 'I really didn't think this through.' the blond thought.

"What is the meaning of this Naruto! How dare you interrupt my wedding." Riser yelled at his brother before turning to the other teen at the entrance. "And you! Guards get this half-devil out of here!" He ordered.

"Riser. Please don't do this." Naruto said step up towards his older twin brother. While Riser wasn't a good person by any means he was still his family. He didn't want to create any more bad blood with his brother but he couldn't ignore this. Seeing someone forced to give up her future to a life married to someone who would see her as a cum bucket and political tool was too much for him. "This isn't what she wants. Look at her, can you honestly say that you wouldn't feel bad forcing her to marry you?" Naruto asked trying to reason with his brother.

"Shut up Naruto. I couldn't care less about what she wants" Riser respond making Naruto and the brown haired kid clench his fists in anger against the older twin. "Now stop this stupidity and maybe I'll let you borrow her for a night or two after I have my fill." Riser said smirking. Rias was noticeably offended by what his brother was saying. The way he talked about her made her feel disgusted.

"I can't let you do this brother." Naruto said narrowing his eyes on his brother. He had already come this far he might as well finish it. "I challenge you for the right to marry Rias Gremory." He declared surprising everyone in the room including Rias herself. His own parents were looking at him with widened eyes. "If you wouldn't end this then I will." the younger of the two blonds said.

"Hey I was going to do that!" the devil from Rias's peerage yelled out only to be ignored by everyone in favor of Naruto's challenge.

"You dare stand in my way?!" Riser roared at his flared his power. Some of the weaker devils began to sweat from the pressure coming from the Phenex but Naruto was completely unfazed by his brother. His angered look became a confident smirk. "Well I've been looking for a way to put you in your place brother. You're always opposing me so I guess I'll take this opportunity to punish you." Riser said walking away from Rias and towards his brother.

"Let's settle this one on one outside." Naruto said before looking over to the two families involved in the wedding. "Any complaints?" He asked them. His father simply shook his head while Sirzechs secretly gave him a thumbs up. Looking over at Rias he saw that dark look she had before fade slightly. "And you Rias? You as involved with this as me or Riser."

Rias didn't even need to weigh her options. From the moment she had met Naruto years ago when she first learned of her arranged marriage with Riser he had been nothing but kind to her. Unlike his brother, Naruto had taken the time to get to know her for who she was an not for her title or body. He had even argued with her mother during one of her lessons on being a lady. While it wasn't ideal he was certainly better than his brother. Hell during her childhood she had a crush on the whiskered blond but could never act on it due to his arrangement with her friend.

While he looked similar to his twin, the two were like night and day in terms of personality. She could still remember the first time they had talked. It had been right after she ran to her room after being introduced to Riser.

Flashback

Rias was crying in her room. She couldn't understand why her parents would do something like this to her. Taking away her right to choose who she could marry in exchange for a political advantage and the potential for a powerful devil to be born from the union. It felt as if they had stabbed her in the back.

"Hey are you okay?" She heard from the other side of her door. She recognized the voice of her fiance's younger twin brother.

"Go away!" She yelled back. There was a moment of silence where she believed he had left before her door was opened. "I said go away!" She yelled throwing one of her anime figures at the intruding devil. Naruto easily caught the projectile and placed it down before walking towards her. "What do you want Phenex?" She asked him covering her face with a pillow.

She was flinched a bit when she felt him stroking her head softly. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this." He said softly displaying a level of maturity beyond his years.. Sometimes with his new child-like appearance he almost forgot that he had already lived sixteen years before even starting his new life. "I know you'll figure out a way to get out of this ya know." He said.

Rias didn't say anything but let the blond stroke her hair. She felt almost at peace with the blond beside her. Not long after Naruto could hear some light snoring coming from the redhead.

Flashback end

"I agree to the terms." She answered. It really wasn't idea for her since what she wanted was to be able to pick her own husband but at this point she was willing to take whatever she could get.

"How about we take this outside." Naruto said walking towards the door. Riser nodded and followed after his brother. It was easy to see that Riser was confident in his chance against the younger twin. The families and the guests followed after the two who moved into the courtyard. The two stood at opposite ends of the yard as Sirzechs put up a barrier giving them enough room to fight while keeping everyone safe.

"This will be a fight for the hand of Rias Gremory in marriage between Naruto Phenex and Riser Phenex. I-Sirzechs Lucifer- will officiate this battle. Both parties have agreed to this. The battle will end when either one surrenders or when one is unable to continue." Sirzechs announced to the high class devils who came to watch the fight between the two Phenex brothers. Rias was standing by her peerage. The brown haired teen who had barged in looked a bit depressed that his rescue attempt had failed.

"Who do you think will win Rias-sama?" the buxom teen with long black haired tied into a ponytail.

"I honestly don't know, but I hope Naruto wins." She said looking at the battle that could decide her future.

"Begin!" Sirzechs yelled.

"This is your last chance to end this Riser!" Naruto yelled at his brother.

"You know I kind of expected someone to try an interrupt my wedding. But I never expected it to be my own brother." Riser said flaring his wings behind him. "Time to put you in your place!" Riser yelled as his fire exploded around him.

Riser charged at Naruto at his full speed which was a blur to most of Rias's peerage. A smirk spread over Naruto's face as he dodged Riser's fist by leaning to the left. "Shinra Tensei." Naruto said loud enough for his brother to barely hear him. Everyone watched at Riser was rocketed back against the barrier which shook from the force. The ground under Naruto shattered creating a crater under him. 'It's hard to imagine that I would be using this justu myself.' Naruto thought to himself as he remembered his battle with Pain.

Riser quickly healed himself from his brother's attack and glared at the younger twin. Everyone was shocked by the power behind Naruto's attack and how casually he had used it. Rias turned towards her brother who was watching the fight besides her. "What was that Sirzechs? I've never seen anything like that." She asked the older redhead.

"That was the power that Naruto was born with. Unlike his brother he was born with a mutation that allows him to do things that a normal devil wouldn't be able to do such as using chaka. His left eye is a product of his mutation that acts almost like a Sacred Gear. Ajuka has done extensive work researching him but all leads end either at a dead end or just at natural evolution. Some are already talking about the possible extent of his mutation." the silver haired maid said calmly in place of the redhead shocking Rias and her peerage.

When the blond was young he quickly showed signs of being advanced beyond any devil before him. He was a natural fighter and intelligent beyond his years. It didn't take long before he had lines of devil families asking for a marriage with him. All of these were denied except for the one with Sona which he accepted due to the friendship they had built over the years.

"Sona…" Rias muttered before turning to her long time friend who was watching her fiance fight for the hand of another woman. "Sona." She said getting the Sitri's attention. "Are you okay with this? He's your fiance but if he wins then…" She trailed off when the glasses wearing girl turned to her and gave the redhead a small smile.

"Rias. For as long as I have known you have detested the very thought of marrying Riser. I got lucky and got Naruto who is selfless and kind. I can't just leave you to your fate like that. You are my friend after all." She said earning a wide eyed look from Rias before smirking slightly. "Besides everyone knew that you had a crush on Naruto when your were younger. We will talk about our situation later but for now just take pleasure in watching Riser get his ass kicked." Sona said. She didn't regret her choice in encouraging her fiance to help Rias. She was sure that they would work things out in a way that made everyone happy.

"Yeah." Rias said smiling before looking back at the touched her heart that Sona would be willing to do what she did for her. Rias honestly didn't know if she would have been willing to do the same if their roles were reversed. To open up the possibility that she would have to share her husband wasn't exactly favorable to her but at this point she would take what she could get. She had known Naruto for years now. 'I can trust him. He's nothing like his brother.' Rias thought to herself as she took in a deep breath.

Riser roared as he threw a massive fireball at naruto who stood firm in the creator he had created with his hand pointed at the fire ball. Everyone besides Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Sona gasped as Naruto absorbed the fire into his palm in an instant. "Is this all you have brother?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms. The six tomoe in his left eyes spun slowly as he waited for Riser's next move.

"I will not bow to you Naruto!" Riser yelled as he unleashed a massive stream of fire at his brother. The younger twin held his hand out and started to absorb his brother's fire. " I got you!" Riser yelled flying over and throwing a massive orb of flames at Naruto before diving down when he saw Naruto raise his other hand to absorb his attack. Riser landed next to Naruto and swung his leg at the former shinobi's head.  
"Shinra Tensei." Naruto said blasting Riser back before his kick could land. Riser's leg was bent back at an awkward angle as he flew away from Naruto. "I guess we're doing this the hard way." the younger twin stated as he pulled out a kunai and threw it at his brother. Riser managed to turn his body in time to dodge the small knife but wasn't prepared for it to be replaced with his brother who drove a heel into his stomach.

"Gah!" Riser cried out as he was slammed into the ground. The earth shattered under them from the strength behind Naruto's attack. The older twin looked up at Naruto with an angry glare as he rapidly healed himself. "How! How are you so much stronger than me!" Riser yelled as he sprung at Naruto who easily dodged the attack. "Stand still!" Riser roared he engaged Naruto in close combat.

The two exchanged blows with Naruto pushing his brother back as he not only blocked more of the incoming punches and kicks but landed more as well. "Take this Riser!" Naruto yelled forming a rasengan in his right hand and slamming it into his brother's torso. The older twin cried out in pain as his brother's attack tore through him and blasted him back. The former shinobi summoned three shuriken to each hand and flung them at Riser who ducked under them.

Using his Rinnegan Naruto switched places with one of his shurikens surprising his brother with a swift kick to the side. Before Riser could move to far away he switched with another one to intercept his brother's trajectory kicking him upward into the air.

"Higen!" Naruto yelled putting his fingers at his brother in a gun shape. Bullets of flame rapidly fired out of Naruto's index and middle finger at Riser who was too distracted from the pain of the two kicks to react to the stream of fire bullets that hit him. Naruto let Riser fall to the ground and start his recovery. "You're outmatched Riser. Please just give up." Naruto said not wanting to see the person he grew up with hurt anymore. Also he could feel his Rinnegan becoming stressed from using it too much. 'I really need to get back to my old level and master this damn eye already.' Naruto thought as he closed his left eye to let it recover.

Ever since being reborn Naruto had noticed that while he had more powers open for him to use, he was still far weaker than he was in his old life. For one the way senjutsu worked in this world was different from in his home world. It became obvious to the blond that if he wanted to use Senjutsu again he would have to relearn it from someone from this world. Secondly his body was simply weaker. While he retained his ability to use chakra and gained the Rinnegan he still had the body of a Phenex not an Uzumaki and this time he didn't have Kurama to accelerate his growth as a child. This meant that the chakra pool he had to draw from was much smaller. By the standards of this world he still was leagues ahead of where he should be for someone his age being nearly an Ultimate Class Devil.

"I'm done holding back Raiser." Naruto said bringing his fist back. "Hiken!" The younger blond yelled as he punched his fist forward. A massive column of fire shot out of his fist towards his brother.

"Take this!"Riser yelled as fire and wind spun around his arms. "Hah!" He yelled as he thrusted his arms out together sending his own stream of fire. The two fire attacks collided with one another in a spectacular display of fire. Riser growled as he put everything he had into his attack only for him to slowly be pushed back until his brother's attack broke through and hit him knocking him back against the barrier.

"It's over." Naruto said as he slammed his palm down on his brother's chest and used his Rinnegan to drain him of his energy. Seeing his brother drained, Naruto let go of Riser and took a step back. He couldn't help but admit just how useful the dojutsu was. Without it he would have had to resort to either sealing, using a holy item, or something worse.

The barrier around them went down as Naruto picked up his downed brother and brought him to one of the maids to take him inside. Looking over at Sirzechs the blond have the Satan a nod. "The winner is Naruto Phenex!" He announced to everyone. Many didn't know how to react to this battle between brothers.

Later that Day

"What a pain." Naruto moaned as he layed in his bed. As one would expect from someone coming from an important lineage his bedroom was lavished in expensive furniture. It had been one of the things he had gotten used to in this new life he lived. In Konoha he was poor and lived alone in a runned down apartment, here he had a bedroom twice as big as his own apartment. He had decorated his room with several sets of armor and weaponry that he had collected over the years. Looking over at his bedside table he saw a set of chest pieces. The only pieces left were the Queen and two bishops.

"Hey Naruto can I come in?" he heard from the other side of his door. Naruto smiled as he recognized the voice of his fiance or rather now first fiance Sona. Getting off his bed he walked over to let the bespeckled girl into his room. "You know, you're the talk of the underworld right now." She said taking a seat on a red loveseat. She could tell that it was easily able to fit four people if needed.

"Yeah I know." He muttered taking a seat besides her. Sona was about to say something but Naruto silenced her with a soft kiss. "That was for what you did for your friend Sona-chan." Naruto said to her as he pulled away. "So what are we going to do now?" the blond asked Sona who sighed.

"For now we really don't have a choice in the matter. Your parents are already arranging everything with Rias's parents." Sona told him earning a small frown from her fiance.

"No choice? Well I guess I should go then. Last time they did this they screwed over Rias. I wouldn't let them fuck up again." Naruto said getting a light slap on the back of the head from Sona

"Watch your language." She said as she stood up with her fiancé. Naruto smirked as he slapped her ass. "Kya!" Sona yelled blushing up a storm.

"It's only fair. You slapped me so I get to slap you."

Meet room

"Alright so everything is in place. Rias and Naruto will be wed two week after his wedding with Sona in a month." Naruto's new father said as he went over the agreements that they had gone through to set up the new conditions between their houses. He had been rather shocked when his son spoke out against Riser and challenged him to a duel. Naruto had never shown severe interest in Rias before aside from their friendship and had been happy being with Sona.

"I beg to differ father." Naruto said walking into the room with Sona at his side surprising both parties. The two took two empty seats on the table where the older devils were discussing the engagement. "It is due to the people in this room that we are in this situation. You guys should have just let Rias marry whoever she wanted." Naruto said scolding the older devils.

"We know this already but contracts were made and they must be honored." Rias's father said a bit annoyed by how the younger devil was talking to them as if they were children.

"And they shall but on my terms." Naruto said as he attempted to take control of the situation. He had wanted to rest after the battle against his brother and he didn't expect them to start working on the marriage so quickly. "Firstly me and Rias will marry when we decide that the time is right not when you feel we should. If anything I want to get to know Rias to the point where we feel right marrying each other before we get stuck in something we'll regret. Second if Rias legitimately falls in love with someone else then any negotiations regarding what will happen will rest solely upon me and her party. I am not heartless enough to force my own friend to marry me if she is truly in love with another." Naruto said smiling at the redheaded man.

Zeoticus couldn't help but smile at how kind the blond was. It was completely different from Riser acted on issue involving his daugher. Naruto seemingly wanted Rias to be happy in her love live and was willing to negotiate with her. Riser didn't care. All he wanted was her body and the prestige of marrying the heir to the Gremory house. "Those terms are...agreeable." He said.

"I guess we have much more work to do." His wife said as the six continued to work of the arrangements.

Next Day(Kuoh)

Rias and the rest of her peerage were gathered in their club room. They were still healing from their defeat at the hands of Riser who in turn got crushed by his own brother Naruto. It was a hard pill for them to swallow since none of them truly knew how Naruto would act now that he held the right to Rias's hand in marriage. Out of all of them Issei was the angriest. He had gone out of his way to attempt to stop the wedding only to be overshadowed by yet another blond.

"I say we go back over there and show him that we wouldn't stand for them forcing Buchou to marry him." Issei suggested not wanting to give up just yet. Like the others he had been shocked by the strength behind Naruto. He had been initially intimidated by the older blond but wasn't about to give up on his King's Oppai just yet.

"Your crazy." a young white haired teen with yellow eyes said before taking a bite of a cookie. She was much shorter than the rest of the members of the peerage. "If he really is almost an Ultimate Class, we will lose." She said remembering what Grayfia told them. She didn't want to give up on Rias but she knew better than to fight someone that strong.

"As much as I hate to say it she's right."Rias said slumping down in her chair causing her breasts to jiggle. "Riser was one thing but Naruto is something else."She said smiling softly. Her fellow club members understood what she really meant by that. "I trust Naruto with my life. I've known him as long as I've known Sona and he has never betrayed me."Honestly speaking she couldn't recall a point in time where he made her feel bad.

"If I remember correctly you did have a Naruto plush when we were younger."Akeno said tapping her chin as she remembered their childhood. Like Rias she too had known Naruto during her youth once she moved in with Rias as her Queen. Rias blushed brightly having hoped that her queen had forgotten about that incident.

Flashback

"Come on Akeno! Naruto is coming over to watch One Piece with me and my room is a mess!" A younger Rias yelled panicking as she began to throw her stuff into her closet.

"Ara ara what a mess." Akeno said as she helped her Queen clean up her room. Getting some dirty clothing out from under Rias's bed she noticed a distinct yellow in the back. Grabbing onto it and pulling it out from it's spot she saw it was a sloppily stitched doll of Naruto Phenex. "Ara ara what is this Rias-chan?" Akeno asked shaking the doll in front of her.

"Give that back!" Rias yelled with widened as she leaped at her Queen. That was the one thing she never wanted anyone else to see, especially the friend it was based on. 'I have to get rid of that before he shows up.'She thought trying to wrestle the doll away from her friend.

"Oi Rias I'm here!" Naruto yelled walking into her room to find Rias on top of Akeno. "Um...I'll be back later." He said blushing a bit before stepping back and closing the door.

Flashback end

"Hai Rias-sama had a major crush on Naruto when she was younger." Koneko said nodding her head. She herself had experienced some of the awkward interactions between Rias and Naruto. Mostly because of the redhead trying and failing to get his attention.

"Did someone say my name?" Naruto asked as he walked into the room.

"Hey you bastard you stole my moment at the wedding!" Issei yelled referring to when he was planning on saving Rias from her fate himself only for the blond to overshadow him.

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that man but ya know it was a family issue. I couldn't let Riser continue to act like that. I certainly couldn't my old friend suffer a life in a loveless marriage now could I?" Naruto said smiling at Rias.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Rias asked her new fiance. She hadn't expected him to come visit them so soon after the battles. She figured he would be busy dealing with Riser's reaction to losing his fiancé to his twin brother.

"I came to tell you the arrangements made between our clans."Naruto said seriously as he took a seat on the couch.

End

* * *

Well tell me what you think people by leaving your comments in the reviews. Should I continue to work on this or just leave it dead? Who would you like to see in the harem since it hasn't been made yet. Who would you suggests as his pieces? SHOULD I BRING BACK SASUKE?!(No that is not happening).

Next up will be either an update for Black Wing or Overwatch

Later!


End file.
